joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Synthia
Summary With her origins unknown, Synthia was picked up by a group of Multiversal Treasure Hunters, scouring their multiverseline in search of "The Greatest Treasure In The Multiverse". She soon began to treat these people like the family she never had. However, upon finally discovering TGTitM, Synthia's family was brutally murdered by a competing group of Multiversal Treasure Hunters who wanted the treasure for themselves. Activating the TGTitM, they discovered it to be a Multiversal Bomb, they tossed it aside and fled for their fucking lives. Synthia, with no clue how to operate their Verserider, accepted the inevitable, waiting for sweet death to embrace her... However, due to being in the Safety Zone ''of the device, she was unaffected as the entirety of the Multiverse became a ''literal fucking energyless void. She floated for a timeless amount in it's everpresent expanse, soon being fished out by a Department of the Higher Multiverse rescue ship. Wishing to prevent further instances of dangerous tech from getting into the wrong hands, Synthia joined The Department Of The Higher Multiverse, eventually working her way up to Top Council Member Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 2-A with Prep Time Name: Synthia Origin: Tales of Infinity (ChriSwathDon Verse) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, Irrelevant due to Pseudoimmortality, Appears to be 20 Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: |-|Without preparation= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization (Full), Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses (Can sense people by how much emotion they generate), Heat Generation (Can generate heat to warm others up), Regeneration (High-Mid), can reboot, Immortality (Types 6 and 8; as long as TDoHM exists, she can always transfer into another body), Possession, Energy Projection |-|With preparation= Non-Physical Interaction , Statistic Amplification and Light Manipulation with her sword (With Nobe's sword), Dimensional Travel, Sleep Manipulation (With darts), Invulnerability (With Kendall's armor), Sound Manipulation (Can nullify sound), Electricity Manipulation, Attack Reflection (With Kendall's armor), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Power Nullification and Hacking (Can snuff out technological powers. She can also breach firewalls and turn off other robotic characters' systems), Technology Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Empowerment, Fire Manipulation (With flamethrower), Healing (With medkits) Attack Potency: Building Level (Can shoot charged bursts of numerous energy forms capable of leveling a Small Building), Multiverse Level+ with prep time (Compares to Kendall) Speed: Supersonic Can move fast enough to dodge bullets Lifting Strength: Class 100, likely higher (Can lift 2 tons) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Large Building Level (Can withstand the collapse of a large building (Approximately the size of Trump Tower)). Higher with Kendall's Armor Stamina: Superhuman (Can sprint for 4 days continuously), Limitless when drawing upon an Extramultiversal Energy Source like HOSTLESS, Aku (or Kua), Swathing, etc. Range: Normal Range, further with Sleep Darts and her energy blasts Standard Equipment: Kendall's Armor, Sleep Darts, Med Kit, 1/12 of The Omega-X Clearance Card required for the Multiversal Extermination Bomb Intelligence: When disconnected from the greater TDotHM hivemind, Average. When connected, the composite knowledge of every TDotHM member (including Nobe, who is an expert psychologist) Weaknesses: Like Nobe, she is partially dependent upon additional sources of energy in tandem with food ingestion to keep her systems in operation. Typically, this is solar, but she can connect to Extramultiversal Energy Sources to otherwise ignore this Weakness Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Cyborgs Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hackers Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healing Users Category:Energy Projectors